In recent years, research on wearable computers that users can carry while walking have been conducted (for example, Patent Literature 1). As such a kind of wearable computer, a display device that can be mounted in a head like a head-mounted display (which will be referred to as an HMD) or the like is known.
In addition, a technology called augmented reality (AR) that presents virtual content overlaid on an object of a real space to users has gained attention (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2). By using this AR technology, for example, information (AR object) of a scene that a user sees through a transmissive-type display such as an HMD can be displayed overlaid on a place in accordance with a current position of the user.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology of controlling reproduction of music sources based on a current position of a user and a direction specified according to a path to a destination.